the_vegas_sistersfandomcom-20200213-history
Brittany Ashton
Overview Brittany Marie Vegas is one of the main protagonists of The Vegas Sisters. She is the middle child of three sisters, and has lived in New York her entire life. She considers herself to be the ring leader of the sister trio. Brittany is confident, lustful, and an extroverted socialite. She currently has 13 romantic partners, as well as 1 child, Not Heather Vegas, with one of her boyfriends, Devin Ashton. Timeline Early Life Not much is known about Brittany's early life. She was born to two unknown parents 23 years ago. She grew up with both parents, and two sisters. After moving out of her parents' house, she decided at some point to move in with her sisters, Rebecca Vegas and T'Nya Vegas. Season 1 For unknown reasons, a group of scientists under the command of Dr. Harrison Wells began a case study of the Vegas sisters. For over 25 years, the scientists filmed every moment of the sisters' lives for research. "Case Study" Brittany is filmed living at home with her two sisters. It becomes quickly apparent that Brittany gets along with Becca for the most part, but does not like T'Nya at all. Most of the episode is spent hitting on a wide variety of men. Brittany is shown being hired for The Creamer Magazine, and later exclaims that she "fucked her boss". T'Nya and Becca express concern for Brittany's health and safety, causing Brittany to become nervous. After taking a pregnancy test, Brittany realizes she is pregnant, much to her horror. "Wheel of Baby Daddy" Approximately 9 months after the events in "Case Study", Brittany gives birth to Not Heather Vegas. After taking a DNA test, Brittany learns from the nurse that the father of her baby is Devin Ashton, who happens to be the boss she previously bragged about hooking up with. Brittany calls Devin to inform him of what she's learned. The two decide to start a relationship, but Brittany reveals she is only doing so to avoid going to hell. She believes marrying Devin will make up for having a child out of wedlock. However, behind Devin's back, Brittany continues to hook up with other guys. T'Nya hacks Brittany's instagram account in order to convince Devin that Brittany was cheating on him. Devin breaks up with Brittany over text like a savage. When Brittany tries to make amends with Devin, she finds that he has shaved all of the hair from his body and has become "emo" due to "depression". Although Brittany wants nothing to do with Devin, Becca convinces her to try and win him back. Brittany and Becca devise a scheme to impress Devin. Brittany stands on a roof and threatens to jump if Devin doesn't take her back. After some thought, Devin agrees. Unfortunately, T'Nya throws a rock and knocks Brittany off the roof. Brittany injures herself in the fall, but is still able to kiss Devin who runs to her rescue. Description Physical Appearance Brittany is a young, blue eyed blonde woman who is seen as irresistibly attractive to every male character to date. She has a curvy body and unrealistically large breasts. She is around 5 feet, 6 inches tall and weights approximately 98 pounds somehow. Her everyday outfit includes a pink skin tight tube top and blue short shorts along with pink heals. She wears a lot of makeup too. Skills and Abilities Brittany is not a physically strong character, nor is she a particularly bright person. Instead, Brittany relies on her social skills and good looks to help her through life. Brittany is an expert at seduction and has never failed to attract a male partner. Brittany enjoys the party scene and is implied to have many friends. She does however, seem to have an inhuman ability to withstand pain as shown in "Wheel of Baby Daddy" when she fell four stories and somehow came out unscathed. Relationships Rebecca Vegas Brittany seems to have a positive relationship with her youngest sister, Becca. At the same time, she doesn't seem to value Becca, and belittles her in confessionals by comparing Becca to herself, "Becca isn't the best at flirting. I on the other hand, am a master of seduction." Devin Ashton Brittany has a romantic relationship with Devin, but clearly does not respect him, and even stated she would have rather had a child with any of the other men she hooked up with over Devin. At the same time, she is trying to form a positive bond with him, and even marry him in the near future. T'Nya Vegas It is clear from the first episode that Brittany and T'Nya hate each other. They are constantly bickering and competing. Brittany states in "Case Study" that living with T'Nya is "like living with a demon". In "Wheel of Baby Daddy", T'Nya even went as far as to sabotage Brittany's relationship with Devin. Trivia * Brittany Vegas is a reference to Brittnay Matthews from "The Most Popular Girls In School" * It also supports the millennial perception of Brittany being a "mean girls" name. * Brittany has 13 sexual partners mentioned to date. Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Females